Diamond Dogs
by einfach mich
Summary: Demetri loves his new pet. AU Breaking Dawn. Kind of a sequel to Born in Blood


**Author's note:** This is a sequel (sort of) to Born in Blood, to further explore this AU Breaking Dawn universe.

* * *

><p>Paul wears his chains well. The elegant links of diamond-studded silver lend a great deal to his beauty, but truth be told, his flawless sculpted body is a priceless jewel all on it's own. Who could have predicted these creatures existed even in a world that birthed my kind? Surely not the Cullens' own seer. She lacked the gift to see her own demise, much less these gorgeous creatures. I stop just inside the receiving chamber and step to the side to allow my companions to pass by. Paul takes his proper place behind me, careful to not touch the edges of my velvet robes with his bare feet.<p>

Chelsea covers the floor with long confidant strides, her pet in wolf form casting a menacing shadow over her. Silence encases the chamber, but the fear of the other guards and the visiting dignitaries is palpable. None have ever seen a creature of this kind. Even the savage werewolves do not match the strength and stature of our wolves. The Wolves of Volturi, oh how I love the sound that. A low growl signals the presence of Felix and his feral female pet. She snarls and fights against the thick iron cuffs that encompass her throat, wrists and ankles. Even in human form she acts like a beast, though I hazard a guess that her behavior only enhances her appeal to my fellow guard. The wide smirk on Felix's face is a testament to the accuracy.

I turn my gaze to Paul; his own smile is filled with hints of mischief as he watches his fellow wolf being dragged into the room by her bonds. He is so adorable when he gloats. I brush my fingers along his neck, tracing a line down his bare chest to his hip. His body vibrates under my touch as his expression shift to wanton lust. It is so easy to trigger his desire, a touch or even a glance in his direction, and he can barely contain his need for me. Chelsea said her gift enabled her to tap into and reshape the nature of their matting bond, giving us an unbreakable connection to our wolves. We are all that they need and desire, our protection their only concern. It is intoxicating. The intensity of their devotion often overwhelms me to the point I am unsure who desires whom the most. I press a soft kiss to Paul's shoulder and resume walking into the chamber. He keeps pace with my every step. Even though the thin silver chain could snap with a mere tug, Paul has never tested its strength. It remains slack against my belt.

"Welcome," Aro speaks to the entire chamber, his arms thrown open wide. "We have gathered you here, so that you may join with us in celebrating the joy of our house and welcome our newest member of the Volturi."

He steps aside and reveals Isabella in all her resplendent glory, her shimmering white gown spreading out in silky pools across the floor. Caius stands in his place beside her, beaming with pride at his new wife. It is good to see his grief over the loss of Athenodora has been eased by the discovery of his new mate. Chelsea's gift proved far more successful in repairing Caius' broken bond than it had with Marcus, but our silent master has always seemed content to revel in his grief.

"We would also like to introduce you to our newest acquisitions. Jacob!" Aro calls to his own prized wolf, a look of uncharacteristic joy on his face.

His wolf towers above everyone in the room, including Felix. Glistening russet skin slides and shifts over the bulging muscles of his broad-shouldered frame. A king among his kind, making him a suitable choice for Aro. Once he reaches Aro, he immediately goes down on his knees and kisses his master's outstretched hand with such tender devotion that many guests are moved to gasp. Devotion in body and soul. This is the passion of our wolves. Without thinking, I reach out to touch my Paul's cheek, his head inclines into my hand, and as his heat spreads across my skin contentment fills me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note2: <strong>Thanks for Jessypt my awesome beta. I know this story horrified you and you're very sweet for still checking it for me. ;) **  
><strong>


End file.
